Mars Defense Forces
The Mars Defense Forces, or MDF, are the militarized arm of the Mars Coadjuvant Domain government. The MDF is comprised of the MDF Navy and MDF Marine Corps. The Mars Defense Forces Navy The MDFN is responsible for all space operations carried out by the MDF, and, by proxy, the MCD Government. The Martian Navy differs from other starfaring navies in that MDF vessels lack energy shielding. This is offset by extremely heavy armor, and a minimal (compared with competing navies) crew complement thanks to automation. The MDFN is comprised of five fleets: *First Fleet, Stationed at Mars Polar Orbital *Second Fleet, Stationed at Luna *Third Fleet, Stationed at Mariner Valley Orbital *Fourth Fleet, Stationed at Olympus Mons Orbital *Junno Fleet, Mars Defense Academy training fleet, named for Eleanor Junno, mission Captain of the first Mars landing. MDFN warship classifications The MDFN classes all vessels, Martian or otherwise, into eight classes based on size, weight, and function. Not all classes are represented in the MDFN equipment inventory. These classes are, lightest to heaviest: Fighter, Auxiliary Craft, Corvette, Frigate, Cruiser, Carrier, and Battleship. Fighter class vessels are further classed as light, heavy, strike, or assault. Cruisers are further classed as light or heavy. By class, these vessels are generally described as follows: *Fighter: Light, single or double-occupancy armed craft, deployed as a defense measure against opposing light craft or in offensive roles including but not limited to: close air support, missile attacks against capital vessels, or direct interdiction against light craft. *Auxiliary Craft: Any small craft not classed as a fighter, including dropships, gunships, landing craft, escape pods, and shuttles. *Corvette: Small, high-speed capital vessels, crew ranging from 15 up, designed for rapid strike combat actions or covert operations. Not to be confused with the frigate. *Frigate: Small, heavily armed capital vessels designed for direct combat action. Generally small crew, upwards of 15 persons. *Cruiser: Any mid-sized capital vessel, often equipped for a variety of actions. Other nations may classify such vessels as destroyers, cruisers, or assault ships. *Carrier: Any large-scale capital vessel designed for small craft based standoff combat, strategic command and control, and fleet support. *Battleship: Any large-scale capital vessel designed for heavy combat actions. These vessels may be classified as battlecruisers in other nations. Battleship.jpg|MDFN Mahatma Gandhi, Independce Class Battleship Carrier.jpg|MDFN Canis Minor, Constellation class Carrier MDFN Heisenberg.png|MDFN Heisenberg, Progress-II Class Light Cruiser Frigate.jpg|MDFN-1587, MNDY-35 Class Misslie Frigate ldimonl_01.jpg|MDFN Dropship Lark.jpg|MDFN Lark Assault Fighter As of April 2420, The Mars Defense Forces Navy implemented a new standard of weight class, the Dreadnought. MDFN listings indicate these to be any vessel more heavily armed and armored than a battleship, and designed and intended for the sole purpose of battle, whether offensive or defensive. MDF Marine Corps The MDFMC is primarily tasked with defensive actions, such as embassy protection or forward deployment to combat zone hospitals, acting as peacekeepers. They also serve as the direct action element aboard MDFN vessels, both boarding other vessels to conduct combat actions or inspections, and defending their own vessel in the event of boarding. Organization Due to the Domain's focus on defensive operations, and its use of rapid strike offensive units, the MDFMC is organized into Combined Arms units. As such, these units are equipped with all materiel and equipment for a prolonged engagement. An MDFMC division is provided with (minimum) two mechanized infantry regiments, two armored regiments, one recon regiment, one aerospace squadron, one support and engineering battalion, and one intel company. The most adept of these units is the MDFMC's 9th Cavalry Division - Starmobile. MDFMARSOG The Mars Defense Forces Marine Special Operations Group is the covert action element of the Mars Defense Forces. MARSOG often operates entirely unsupported, and as such are experts in subversion, concealment, and local resource acquisition. MARSOG operators frequently cross train with Najenmik operatives, giving them unique opportunities to learn from those most frequently regarded as the masters of the trade. Category:Mars